Dark Clouds In A Perfect Sky
by YohannaDarkinny
Summary: O que será que está acontecendo com o Ichigo? E com a Rukia? Por que Byakuya aparece "do nada" em Karakura? Um inimigo une passado e presente em um futuro incerto... Preparem-se, porque Nuvens Escuras ameaçam a paz num Céu Perfeito...
1. Percepção

_**Dark Clouds In A Perfect Sky ( a bleach fanfic )**_

Por: _Yohanna Darkinny_

_**Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo. Mas ele me empresta ás vezes...**_

_**Dark Clouds in a Perfect Sky é o título do segundo CD da banda de gothic metal: Elis. Eu só peguei emprestado, porque o usei como trilha desta fic e porque o significado em português ficaria estranho: Nuvens Escuras/ Sombrias Em Um Céu Perfeito. **_

Sinopse: Nem eu sei ainda... sério! Um surto providenciado pela minha mente após uma série de sonhos nada puros... rsrsrs. Mas as idéias não param de me atormentar, então resolvi escrever aqui e compartilhar com outras pessoas que também curtem Bleach. É a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Tem romance / mistério / drama / OC's /Lemon / Hentai? Será?/ Vou fazer o melhor que puder... Boa leitura!

Pairing: IchiRuki, ByaOc, RenjiOc, IshiHime, etc.

_**Capitulo Um – Percepção**_

Ichigo mal havia chegado da escola quando sua insígnia de _shinigami _substituto começou a apitar. Sorte sua que suas irmãs e nem seu pai maluco estavam por perto – pensou.

Mesmo assim decidiu subir até seu quarto. Colocou sua mochila na escrivaninha bem organizada e viu ali um bilhete de Rukia, que não estava ali quando ele saiu pela manhã. Achou estranho quando viu os desenhos de _chappy's _e algo que parecia uma pequena explicação ao lado. Mas antes que pudesse sequer ler a primeira palavra, seu emblema começou a fazer barulho novamente.

(- Mas que ... )

- Kon! Onde você está? Venha aqui, rápido! - chamou-o impaciente.

- Chamou Ichigo? O que aconteceu? – aparece Kon andando devagar, meio preocupado.

- Tem um _hollow_, preciso que fique no meu lugar. – disse já batendo a insígnia contra o pobre leãozinho de pelúcia, pegando a bolinha verde e engolindo. – Não faça besteiras, Kon! – gritou.

Assim que seu corpo espiritual se desprendeu, sem olhar para trás em busca da resposta de Kon, saiu apressado pela janela aberta em busca do _hollow_. Estava tentando sentir sua _reiatsu_ maligna, mas por alguma razão não conseguia. Ficara frustrado, pois quando achava que estava melhorando, falhava. Tentou escutar algum barulho próximo... e nada! Tentava se concentra, mas perdera o foco.

- Droga! Se ao menos a Rukia estivesse aqui – resmungava em voz baixa, praguejando sobre sua dependência dela, quando percebeu alguém xingando o outro de **miserável**. Reconheceu a voz imediatamente como sendo de Ishida, vindo da direção oposta a que ia.

Virou-se e começou a correr ao ouvir um grito de agonia e reconhecer a _reiatsu_ de Ishida , Sado, Inoue e Rukia , próximas, a última um tanto enfraquecida. Cerrou o punho, usando _shunpo_, desembainhando _**Zangetsu**_ rapidamente. Foi direto onde Rukia e os outros estavam, era seu dever protegê-los.

Mas quando chegou, sua pequena jazia no chão, inconsciente e ensangüentada. Inoue estava tentando curá-la, mas, parecia ter alguma dificuldade em fazê-lo. Correu até seus amigos e fincou sua _zampakutou_ no chão de terra batida para se inteirar do estado de Rukia antes de qualquer coisa.

- Rukia! – exclamou espantado ao se aproximar mais da baixinha, apavorou-se de imediato – O que aconteceu aqui? – gritou exasperado por explicações.

- Aconteceu aquilo! – respondeu um Ishida irritado, apontando para um hollow gigantesco verde, usando uma máscara pequena apenas ao redor dos olhos vermelhos e furada na região da boca – Nós tentamos acertá-lo, mas nem eu com o meu _**Ginrei Kojyako**_ e o Sado com seu _**Brazo Derecho Del Gigante**_ conseguimos atingi-lo. A Kuchiki-san então usou um _kidou_ nele e tentou usar a _**Sode No Shirayuki**_, mas só durou um tempo. Ele derreteu e cuspiu uma gosma na Kuchiki-san e foi abrindo esse corte enorme em seu ombro esquerdo. Ela não agüentou a dor e desmaiou. A Inoue-san tentou curá-la, mas o corte abriu de novo.

- Ishida, chame o Urahara-san, talvez ele possa ajudar a Rukia - doía em seu peito vê-la daquele jeito, mas só o que podia fazer era derrotar aquele hollow e esperar que os outros cuidassem dela para ele. – Cuidem dela por mim enquanto isso!

E tendo ouvido o relato do acontecido até o período que chegou e viu Rukia naquele estado esqueceu-se do _hollow_, que já estava um pouco distante deles. Uma lágrima de raiva descia agora em suas feições outrora bonitas e másculas, agora distorcidas, endurecidas, animalescas. Estava irado com o que aquele maldito _hollow_ tinha feito com a sua pequena. E também por não ter conseguido protegê-la. Apressando os passos, foi na direção daquele que a havia ferido mais determinado que nunca a castigá-lo por ter feito a _shinigami _que mudara sua vida sofrer. Queria seu sangue derramado. O ódio que o consumia era tão grande que _**sua**_ _**máscara hollow**_ apareceu em seu rosto e já estava em _**bankai**_ quando desferiu o primeiro _**Getsuga Tenshou Negro**_, de uma série que o sucedeu.

Mas apenas um de seus golpes o acertou. Um cantinho na parte superior da máscara lascou-se. Apenas lascou. Nada mais. (- **Maldito**!- berrou por entre dentes) Enfurecido retirou _**sua máscara**_. Sabia que tinha que se acalmar ou _**seu hollow interior**_ assumiria o controle. Distraído por segundos foi novamente imerso a realidade por uma voz familiar.

- **Kurosaki Ichigo**! – a voz gélida de Kuchiki Byakuya ressoava a sua volta. Sua mão direita tocava em seu ombro esquerdo com uma certa violência, ainda que silenciosa, o empurrando vagarosamente para trás enquanto ia passando por ele. – **Afaste-se**! – disse com seu tom firme de sempre. Ele não se afastou. Estava paralisado e estático como antes. E tremia. Chorava sem som, apenas lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto até o chão. Nenhum movimento além deste. De repente parou. Ficara imóvel. Sua _reiatsu_ estava oscilando, mas não se mexia mais.

Kuchiki Byakuya deixou de prestar atenção ao shinigami substituto quando o capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão, Kurotsuchi Mayuri o chamou pelo primeiro nome e deu o sinal que já poderiam seguir com o plano normalmente.

- **Renji**! – Chamou Byakuya ao Tenente ruivo. (Sim, Taichou!) – **Pegue a Rukia e os outros e leve- os para Soul Society. A capitã Unohana os aguarda. Rukia precisa ser atendida urgentemente. Conto com você para o sucesso desta missão. Não me decepcione! Vá agora!** – disse frio. E com isso foi andando um pouco mais a frente e assentindo com a cabeça ao outro capitão parou de repente.

- Shire, Senbonzakura! – e em milésimos de segundos o hollow estava completamente destroçado em zilhões de partículas. – Agora é com você, Kurotsuchi taichou.

E sem nada mais a dizer, Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigindo ao portal senkaimon aberto por ele e Mayuri, quando notou que Kurosaki continuava parado no mesmo lugar que o deixara antes, inerte com os olhos vidrados. Rapidamente usou nele um kidou de alto nível para desmaiá-lo e o colocou sobre suas costas. Abria um portal privativo para a Sereitei quando viu o capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão com a máscara do hollow que matara em mãos, em radiante alegria. Suspirava tentando manter sua calma. Deixaria aquilo para depois, haviam coisas mais importantes para resolver agora. Como a saúde de Rukia, por exemplo...

Seu maior pesadelo só estava começando a acontecer. Devagar. Bem diante de seus olhos, novamente. E não queria sequer imaginar que o pior que poderia ocorrer era... Não! Mil vezes, Não! Só de pensar seu coração estava tão apertado que ameaçava sair do peito aos pulos. Não! Tinha que guardar os sentimentos numa caixa e recolocar sua máscara de frieza. Ou adquirir uma nova, pois a sua havia derretido em choque nesse momento... Kurosaki Ichigo... Shinigami Substituto... Vira o mesmo olhar que o seu, naquela época, dentro dos olhos dele. Sacudia a cabeça freneticamente afastando aqueles pensamentos negativos.

De máscara refeita voltou a encaminhar-se ao Quarto Esquadrão, com Kurosaki Ichigo em suas costas, desacordado, usando seu atípico shunpo. Levou-o a enfermaria e pediu a Unohana que cuidasse especialmente de Kurosaki e Rukia e os mantivesse ali em segurança até seu retorno. Logo ele voltaria com mais informações, afinal sua missão estava quase terminada, faltava apenas falar com Mayuri e Nemu.

*_** Fim do Primeiro capítulo* **_

Ouvi dizer que reviews fazem bem ao coração e a auto-estima de todos os ficwriters e os tornam amigos dos ficreaders. Alguém me ajuda? Críticas, sugestões, elogios? Como vou saber se não me disserem se devo ou não continuar/ reviews, please! E se você teve paciência de ler até aqui, muito obrigada!

Até!

_**Yohanna Darkinny**_


	2. Revelações

_**Dark Clouds in a Perfect Sky **_

Por:_ Yohanna Darkinny _

_Bleach não me pertence e sim a Tite Kubo. Mas ele me empresta ás vezes..._

_Dark Clouds in a Perfect Sky é o título do segundo CD da banda de gothic metal: Elis. Eu só peguei emprestado, também não me pertence... infelizmente._

_Eu queria agradecer de coração as pessoas que mandaram reviews e também as que leram ou que viram, mas não comentaram. Gente eu não mordo não, fiquem a vontade para comentar... Dar idéias, dicas, sugestões, críticas... Só não vale ofender... Vamos ao segundo capítulo? Todos juntos... 1, 2, 3, agora pula... kkkkk _

_**Capitulo 2 – Revelações**_

_**Our love is like a perfect sky**_

_**Deep blue and the sun is shinning**_

_**But it seems that sometimes**_

_**There have to be some clouds**_

_**(Nosso amor é como um céu perfeito**_

_**Azul profundo e o sol está brilhando**_

_**Mas parece que às vezes**_

_**Tem que ter algumas nuvens)**_

Kuchiki Byakuya caminhava lentamente rumo ao décimo segundo esquadrão, tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não havia notado que já amanhecera. A brisa suave da manhã soprava de leve em seus cabelos escuros e sedosos. Seu olhar afiado como navalha, vagava enigmático. A preocupação com sua irmã e com a falta de ação do substituto de shinigami era evidente em sua face, sempre tão serena, hoje estava angustiada.

Queria deixar de lado suas preocupações, mas a dúvida simplesmente o corroía. Se suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, precisariam agir rápido...

Parada ao lado do portão de entrada do _**Centro de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento**_ _**Tecnológico**_, Nemu o aguardava. Ela mexia em um aparelho eletrônico quando a viu, aparentemente alheia a sua presença, mas esta observava atenta como uma raposa cada movimento do ilustre visitante enquanto mexia no bendito aparelho. Entraram rapidamente quando a moça fez sinal para que a seguisse, afinal ele pouquíssimas vezes esteve ali. Perguntou a si mesmo porque tudo estava tão silencioso no departamento que deveria ser o mais barulhento de todo o _**Gotei 13**_. E porque a _fukutaichou_ nem sequer o cumprimentou, afinal as regras de etiqueta deviam ser seguidas por todos os esquadrões da _**Soul Society**_, principalmente entre tenentes e capitães, e ele, além de seu superior em hierarquia era um nobre Kuchiki, oras. Parou um instante para respirar fundo e repreender-se mentalmente, pois não tinha tempo a perder com esses pormenores, mas sua mente vagueava sem destino com tolices, por conta de sua aflição e de seu cansaço. Queria ver como Rukia e Kurosaki estavam, mas sua maldita obsessão em seguir as regras ( como todos deveriam fazer, segundo ele... ) e seu gigantesco senso de responsabilidade o impediam de fazê-lo.

Enquanto sua mente começava a voltar ao foco e clarear novamente suas idéias, lembrara-se de que fora ele mesmo que exigira sigilo e discrição sobre o assunto que tratariam ali, então continuaram caminhando silenciosos até a tenebrosa sala do Capitão.

Nemu deixou-os a sós por um tempo, uns poucos minutos e já voltava com uma bandeja de madeira com chá e biscoitos em uma das mãos e na outra uma cartela com vários frascos miúdos e roliços contendo um líquido azul esverdeado. Tinha uma vaga ideia do que aquilo poderia ser, no entanto não ousou perguntar. Seria o suficiente? Talvez, pensou.

Byakuya fez menção de falar, mas Mayuri foi mais rápido.

- Sente-se, Capitão Kuchiki, pois o que vou lhe contar não é algo fácil de dizer e tampouco de ouvir...- disse-lhe ainda de costas, um pouco tenso.

- Nossas suspeitas estão corretas, então? É o mesmo _hollow_ de cinquenta anos atrás?- arriscou- Aquele que invadiu a _Soul Society_ em busca de vingança e quase matou... Hisana?

- Não é apenas o mesmo _hollow_, meu caro Byakuya. De certa forma ele se modificou, você mesmo não o reconheceu, não foi? Sem dúvida ele é algum tipo de _**Arrankar**_. Mas ainda não conseguimos definir seu biotipo, pois não se enquadra em nenhuma das categorias de hollows que Aizen se utilizou em _**Hueco Mundo**_. Talvez essa mudança tenha ocorrido pelo uso do _**Hougyoku **_ou seja apenas uma evolução natural _hollow_. São só teorias, precisamos fazer testes mais precisos...

- Entendo...

Ukitake Juushirou aproximava-se dos dois capitães, que interromperam a conversa no exato momento em que ouviram seus passos, acompanhado por Nemu que acrescentava mais um assento a mesinha e lhe dava um recipiente com chá verde antes de sair novamente.

- Desculpem-me a intromissão em vossa reunião. Acabei de receber um relatório urgente de Urahara Kisuke com novas informações sobre o hollow que apareceu em Karakura e vim lhes informar.

- Sente-se e conte-nos tudo o que sabe, Ukitake – pediu educado Byakuya.

- Hai! Nós achamos que ele é um**_ Plague_**. Um tipo muito raro de _hollows_ que foram extintos por _shinigamis_ e _quincys_ há mais de duzentos anos atrás. Não há muitas informações na biblioteca, mas aparentemente um deles sobreviveu – comentou Ukitake, incerto.

- Um _Plague_? Sua reiatsu é colossal, assim como sua perícia, agilidade e força são extremos. A descrição bate, além de possuir vários poderes, diferentes de tudo o que já vimos. Pode esconder sua pressão espiritual e consegue alterar sua forma original. Aff! Seria um intrigante objeto de minhas pesquisas – os olhos de Kurotsutchi Mayuri brilhavam só de imaginar todas as experiências que faria com aquele espécime raro e então sorriu sádico, depois triste – Mas, receio que teremos que liquidá-lo... – lamentou.

- Vejo que está familiarizado com esta espécie de _hollow_, Kurotsuchi-san. Já se envolveu em uma luta com um deles ou apenas estudou sobre eles? – perguntou inocente Ukitake. Foi respondido apenas com um aceno negativo e outro gesto positivo de cabeça, não havia necessidade de ser de outro jeito.

- O que vocês estão dizendo? Estão loucos? – Byakuya perdera o último fio de sua paciência com aquela que era a parte mais amena ou menos séria de toda a conversa, com o que de certa forma se sentia injustiçado – Tudo bem que ele era bem forte, mas como ele sofreu uma modificação tão poderosa? Ele é algum tipo de deus por acaso? Invencível? Não creio... Oras! Não pise em meu orgulho. Eu o derrotei facilmente... – ralhou furioso, mais consigo mesmo do que com os outros dois capitães – O que faremos então, Mayuri? Diga-me.

- Enganou-se novamente, Byakuya. Usei nele um dispositivo que atira flechas com _kidous _de selamento. Para que pudéssemos captura-lo e pesquisa-lo. E também para que não se regenerasse. Você não o derrotou, e sim me ajudou a paralisá-lo quando o distraiu e o cortou. A combinação de _kidous_ que usei dura apenas uma semana, então esse é o prazo que temos para estudar o nosso inimigo, curar nossos amigos e recrutar aliados, pois teremos que trabalhar em equipe cada qual com suas habilidades. Depois, teremos que liberá-lo. Não antes de formular qualquer outra estratégia, claro. Preciso fazer mais alguns testes e outras pesquisas para meu relatório ao _**soutaichou**_. Mas Ukitake e eu já estamos enviando **todas** as informações de Urahara sobre o que já descobrimos sobre esse _hollow_ a todos os outros esquadrões, apenas para alertá-los, pois o soutaichou fará mais tarde uma reunião apenas com aqueles que já estão envolvidos nessa missão e dos que participaram dela acidentalmente. Qualquer nova informação, eu os aviso. Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. E... Byakuya, tome cuidado, pois me parece que ele quer ferir pessoas próximas a você.

- Obrigado, Kurotsuchi taichou! Eu contarei tudo ao Capitão Kuchiki, fique tranquilo!

A resposta do capitão-cientista foi apenas assentir com a cabeça e retirar-se após um quase inaudível "com licença". Enquanto os dois capitães levantaram-se em silêncio, prontos a se retirar.

- Vamos à mansão, Ukitake. Temos muito a conversar- pontuou gélido Kuchiki Byakuya, retirando-se de uma só vez da sala.

Após saírem do Juunibantai caminhando quase solenes. Ukitake estava preocupado com os dois Kuchiki. Mas não sabia definir qual dos dois estaria em pior estado: Rukia ou Byakuya? Rukia estava à beira da morte, com a Capitã Unohana fazendo o impossível para mantê-la viva, apesar de estar ainda inconsciente e Byakuya parecia estar morrendo ainda em vida, consciente da situação em que se encontravam, desesperado por uma solução, mas sem forças físicas, psicológicas ou emocionais para lutar contra o próprio descontrole. Parecia ter desistido até de tentar. Não gostava de ver um amigo nesse estado quando tudo o que teria para dizer, era ainda bem pior do que aquela realidade. Teria que ser cuidadoso ao tocar no assunto, e também perspicaz para que desse certo, e faria isso não só por ele, mas por Rukia. Talvez fosse a única saída. Ao olhar para o lado seu olhar encontrou o do amigo, que parecia ter entendido algo só agora. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e saíram dali num _shunpo_, quanto mais rápido chegassem à mansão dos Kuchiki, mais rápido poderiam buscar as respostas para as perguntas que já fervilhavam em suas mentes.

Não fosse a preocupação por aqueles que assistiram a batalha e a ameaça iminente por parte de um inimigo praticamente desconhecido, sua agonia e temor poderiam passar despercebidos. Byakuya sabia que ambos estavam abalados, mas nada era comparado aquele olhar do _shinigami substituto_. O fim de todas as esperanças estivera congelado em seu olhar instantes antes de desaparecer completamente. E isso era tão contraditório para aquele jovem tão corajoso. O medo e a desesperança em seus olhos denunciavam que aquele era o fim de tudo, que desistiria de lutar sem ao menos tentar porque achava que não seria capaz de vencer ou se renderia a morte, por covardia? O que mais explicaria sua hesitação? Sabia que somente ele poderia dar-lhe a explicação que tanto gostaria de ouvir. Será que Ukitake estava pensando sobre isso?

Enquanto isso no Yonbantai, Kurosaki Ichigo acordava de um terrível pesadelo. Rukia havia morrido? Estava morrendo? Porque não pôde protegê-la? Por que Renji, Byakuya e Mayuri estavam em Karakura? Por que não conseguira se mexer? E seus amigos, estavam vivos ou morreram em combate? E ele, estava morto? Eram tantas as perguntas que o agoniavam, mas o que mais lhe feria era não saber NADA sobre Rukia... sua cabeça girava sem sair do lugar, abriu os olhos sem perceber mas sua visão era turva e o último vislumbre que teve era de um líquido azul esverdeado ser injetado em sua vida já quase morta. Suas pálpebras novamente se fecharam. E ficou naquele quarto apenas o silêncio do início do dia.

Todos estavam abalados, e era inevitável que a roda do destino girava novamente trazendo fantasmas do passado, enigmas do presente e incertezas sobre o futuro. Seriam eles capazes de enfrentar o novo/velho desafio que ainda está por vir?

*_**Fim do Segundo Capítulo**_*

A música do início do capítulo é um trecho de Anger, da banda Elis e do cd com o mesmo nome da fic, pq peguei emprestado...

**N/A: **Os meus sinceros agradecimentos a_** Daan, Samy e Luud-chan**_**, **que leram, deixaram review e me deram forças para continuar escrevendo apesar da falta de tempo... Agradeço também pelos hits que me deixaram realmente emocionada, e prometo que vou me esforçar bastante para fazer uma boa fic para vcs. Gente eu sou nova aqui e então se eu estiver fazendo algo errado por favor me avisem, ok? É nesse cap que vou começar a desenvolver toda a trama, o primeiro foi o prólogo, então espero que curtam e comentem.

Até!

_**Yohanna Darkinny**_


End file.
